Choose me
by mysticbaker
Summary: When its time for Caroline to choose a husband, she meets one man in particular. A tall blonde hair man, but what happens when he falls for someone else. Does Caroline move on or does she just give up. M just in case, not sure if I want to make it like that. First fic please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chose me **

Chapter one

"Now Caroline you'll have to be on your best behavior. " Her mother the queen said while fussing around with carolines' dress to make sure it looked semi presentable. As the princess it is tradition to accompany the king and queen in greeting their visitors

"Yes Mama" she replied – not that she had much choice in the matter-, Now that turned Caroline turned 16 she was now of age to be courted be eligible suitors from around the world. When her mother was pleased with her daughters appearance, she grabbed Carolines hand to lead her into the throne room, where the greeting was to take place.

**Caroline's POV**

Great. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my day. Mama tells me I have to meet a man who will become my husband and stand by my side while I rule. I'm just glad they never made me have an arranged marriage I've heard terrible thing about them. But I guess there not all bad, after all Mama and father had one, and I've never seen anyone as happy as my parents. Hopefully I will be able to love someone as much as they do with each other.

Wow. Once I'm inside the throne room my jaw drops a couple of inches, But quickly bring it back up. I never imagined this many people, lucky I see some girls. I guess Mama forgot to tell me that a bunch of FAMILY's were attending, not just men.

Harrison our royal announcer tells our guests that we are now in the room. Which make everyone line up so we can greet them

I have to admit there were a couple cool people her, like the Gilberts. Jeremy, Katherine, and Elena. Except. Elena isn't very nice, I can tell by the way she talks to her siblings as well as me. We also meet the Bennett's, Bonnie and Luca. I feel bad for them they only have their dad, apparently their mom died when they were very young, Luca is kind of cute but very cocky. I don't see it ever happening. The Salvatore's, Damon and his younger brother Stefan as well as their parents.

Then the Lockwood's come up next. Mama once told me that her and Carol Lockwood used to be very good friends, but then were married and never had any time to see each other. They introduce their son Tyler and a family friend's daughter Haley. I can tell that Mama is hoping chose Tyler, but all I can see in him is a horrible, stuck up prick. Also it looks like all he wants to do is throw Haley to the floor and have at it. There is no possible way I will ever end up with someone like him

And then I see him. Broad shoulders that suite him perfectly. His blonde curls. Everything about him has only one word to describe it. Wow.

"Hello your majesties, it's been a long time. May I introduce my wife Esther, as well as my children. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus" a beautiful name for a gorgeous man "Kol, and Rebekah Mikaelson," when each of their names are called they bow, or in Rebekah's case curtsy.

"Were glad you could make it, and indeed it has been a long time." Mama replies with a laugh at the end. Not sure if it's just me but I think I can sense nervousness in her laugh.

Many more pass though, but none of the names important enough to remember.

Once we get through everyone the Children including me were taken to the ballroom so we can hang out, while all of our parents go elsewhere for tea. All I can think about is that I get to see Niklaus again. When Harrison announces me I walk into the room.

All eyes are on me. But only one pair that I really care about.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Thank you everyone who read my Fic . I know it isn't the most popular but still it means a lot, reviews are always nice, I like hearing your guys input on what you want to happen. Anyways here is the second chapter hope you guys like it )**

**Caroline's POV**

Everyone starts to mingle. So I walk around saying hello, getting to know some of them.  
Katherine is really nice, she's funny, and kind.- I really think we could have a great friendship-, same goes for Bonnie.  
It takes me a while but I finally get up to Niklaus. We talk; I find out that he prefers to be called Klaus. He tells me he is very passionate about art. so passionate that he is hoping to make a career out of it, he's very calm, but I can tell that he is one of the over protective people, cares very much about his family and friends.  
While im telling him about my love for horses I see his eyes wondering over the crowd.

When his eyes finally lay on something, I steel a quick peek to see what has caught his attention. It's Hailey.

I feel a pang of jealousy. But when I look back I see that his lips are parted, his breath quickening and he's starting to shake from nervousness. I then began to leave making up an excuse about going to the powder room. He mumbles a response "okay" I think it was.

I quickly leave the room, luckily nobody asks. I don't get it I had just met the guy; yeah he's really cute and would probably be a really good king. And now all I want to do is hide in a little corner, and crawl into a little ball and cry  
so I do just that.

**Klaus's POV**  
I know it was rude to completely ignore the princess. But once I saw her I couldn't help it. She was beautiful. With her light brown hair flowing down around her shoulders. Those hazel eyes that make your heart flutter. I didn't even know the girl, and yet im so nervous,. So nervous that my palms are starting to get sweaty, and im breathing really fast.

before I even know it, I start walking towards her. I see some guy hanging on to every word that comes out of her mouth. The prick better watch himself. If he hurts her I will end him, I would come up with the most excruciating death he would wish he was never born. Why am I so protective of this girl? I haven't even met her yet. But damn she was a beauty.

When I get closer I realize my dear sister is with them.

"hello im Klaus."

"Im Tyler." The prick responds

The beauty smiles " Hailey"

Just the sound of her voice makes me speechless. Her voice is just so angelic, which makes sense seeing as her beauty disserves a white dress and a halo.

"Nick why don't you go bother someone else for a change and leave my alone." My sister pips in

"Why dear sister it is my duty as your brother too annoy you."

"wait you guys are siblings?" Hailey asks

" yes sweetheart."

"Don't worry girl Nick calls every girl sweetheart or love." A Rebekah comment on Hailey's shocked face.

"oh okay" the girl responds.

The doors open the announcer tells all of us that the Lockwood's, as well as lady Hailey are leaving. With that Hailey and Tyler bid their goodbyes. Before they are out the door I quickly pull Hailey to the side.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, I will make sure of it, goodbye Klaus."

And with that I can't help the huge smile that appears on my face

**(AN: hope you guys liked it, please review I love hearing you guys input. I really don't want to give up on this Fic. So please tell your friends if you can. I love all of you guys.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(AN:I know this is the fastest I've posted but im going to try and post at least 3-4 times a week. and don't worry guys this will be Klaus/ Caroline story it's just going to take a little bit. So please don't kill me with what happens. Once again thanks again for reading. Here's chapter 3 hope you like it)**

**Tyler's POV**

That dude Klaus had the nerve to pull Hayley aside and ask if can see her again. The guy really needs learn how to whisper if he wants to try keep something a secret. Hayley is staying with us for a couple of days. Her parents thought it best that while this royal thing was happening that she should just stay with us.

Once we get home and mom and dad have gone up to bed I pull Hayley upstairs to the sitting room to question her on Klaus.

"what the hell was up with you and Klaus?"

"why do care Tyler, I mean why shouldn't I try and attract some male attention."

_Male attention_ was that what she really just said. The thought makes me sick to my stomach. Oh god I im going to throw up.

"And what you thought Klaus would be a good choice, good god Hayley you standards in men have dropped horribly. Its truly sad."

"You know what, screw you Tyler you don't have a say in who I date. Would you rather I date you, would that make you back off. good god." When she said if would prefer she date me instead of Klaus. I realized that's what I want.

"yes" is all I can say

"yes what"

"yes that's what I want, I want to be able think about kissing you without feeling guilty." Every word I say I realize it's the truth, I really do have feeling for this girl. Before I know it I pull her towards and I kiss her. I know I should stop but I don't want to. What happens next makes me the happiest man alive, she starts to kiss me back

When I pull back for some air I hear Hayley laughing, when I look up she says " it's about time."

All I can do is smile.

**Caroline's POV**

(back at the palace)

After everyone has left I leave to find mama and father to wish them a good night's sleep. I find both of them in the sitting room. Father is working on business so I just give him a quick kiss on the cheek. mother is reading another novel, when I lean down to give her a kiss she stops me by grabbing my hand and leading my over to the couch –this is odd she's never done this before.

"Caroline." She starts with a smile. " I was wondering how your day went. Have you meet a man you like." With that father looks up, then moves to come join the conversation

"there was one but I doubt he feels the same way mama."

"why not your beautiful, strong, and any man who doesn't see that, well he is an idiot." Father adds in

"who was it dear?"

Should I tell her the truth, or should I tell her what she wants to hear. Do I want to tell her that Klaus the guy that made me hide and cry. How does one man make me question so much about myself. When I meet him all I thought was that he was cute, and now I don't know what to do anymore.

"it was Klaus Mikaelson."

Mama and Father look at each other.

"that guys an idiot." Father gets up and shakes his head. " he lost a great girl, dose he not see that, no obviously not. Liz she does not need to go through this, our girl deserves to be happy."

"and _he _will be able to make her happy."

What the hell are they talking about!

"umm hello im right here, pardon me for the sarcasm. But what are you guys talking about?"

Father then sits down. Bu they still don't say anything. Father runs his hands through hair, and finally starts to talk. "Caroline your mother believes that you should choose Tyler Lockwood to be your husband. And she has already contacted his parents and they also believe it's a good idea."

_What?_

**(AN: hope you guys liked it, next chapter is going to go more in depth on who Caroline is going to choose. Hope you guys liked it, just so you guys know it will end with Klaus and Caroline together but its going to have each of them finding out what they want. That's all im going to say before I give the rest of the story away. Once again hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think of it. LOVE YOU GUYS!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: IM ALIVE!, haha sorry I had to. I know I haven't posted in a while, really sorry about that. School stared again and I have so much homework, I also got a new job, and the best part. I got asked out by my crush once again im really sorry about the late update. Here's chapter 4 hope you like it.)**

**Caroline's POV**

This is not happening, oh my god it is. Their making me have an arranged marriage, the one thing they promised me I wouldn't have to do. They can't make me do this- can they?

"No you can't force me, mama im sorry but Tyler is not the guy for me, can you not tell how he wants to sleep with every girl he sees, or how he is too stuck up. Please don't make me do this."

"Caroline bite your tongue. You will choose Tyler if you know what's good fo-"

"What if I choose someone else? Someone who is great, and will be a good successor to the throne. If I find someone suitable for me as well as this Kingdome, will you back off about Tyler?"

With that mama stopped and thought for once. I looked at Father the same time he looked at me, he had that look saying 'way to go sweetheart'. To be honest I was pretty proud of myself. I stood up for myself for once.

You could practically see/ hear the gears working in her head. "That seems reasonable. But if this man does not live up to our expectations, you will marry Tyler no questions asked. Who do you plan to choose now Caroline?"

Shoot. I completely forgot to even think about who I would choose if she agreed. Who would be a good choice. Every guy I met today flashes through my mind. There was Luca- no, Kol- I think he has a thing for Bonnie, Elijah- Katherine, Stefan- more like a friend. But then Damon pops into my head. Yeah im still sad about Klaus but I don't know maybe Damon will be a good choice. Anybody is better then Tyler.

"Damon Salvatore." Is all I say for a response.

**Damon's POV**

When we returned home, mom and dad bid us goodnight. I turned to Stefan my brother to ask what we should do.

"don't even think about it Damon, im to tried to do anything his evening."

"okay then, can I ask you one thing though.?" There actually was something else on my mind. The princess, she was beautiful and I don't mean nice looking kind of girls. I mean the stop in your tracks, jaw to the floor, and make a guy act like idiot kind of girl.

"sure, what is it.?"

"what do you think of the princess?, like beauty wise."

"yeah she's pretty, why?"

Why? Is a good question. I felt really bad when I saw her leaving the ballroom crying. I honestly have no idea why I felt like I needed to go after her to see what was wrong.

"no reason I was just wondering."

**(AN: I know it's a small chapter, truth is I cant sleep and thought I should just write a quick one. Im going to try and post as soon as I can. Once again I love you guys and please keep posting reviews. Those and you guys keep me going!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: hey guys im sorry for the lack of updates. My computer stopped working and thankfully now that it's working I can give you an extra long chapter. Haha I just start reading and next thing I know there's already 1000 words. Hopefully that will make up for not updating. Im not always going to write this long of chapter so please don't be disappointed, if the next ones are short. Anyways hope you guys like it.)**

**Caroline's POV**

(Back in Carolines room)

I can't believe mama arranged for me and Tyler to get married! The thought of having to walk down the aisle only to have Tyler there at the end makes me ill. Yes there might be a decent guy somewhere deep, deep, DEEP down but I highly doubt it. Im so relieved that mama agreed to me choosing Damon, yes im still depressed about Klaus but hopefully Damon will be a suitable second choice. He seemed nice at least; I just hope this will work out. If I have to marry Tyler in the end. I just might have to do something rash.

Once im in my room, I decided to call on of the maids to run me a bath. After the shit that's happened today I think I need it. It takes them only minutes to arrive and fill the bath.

"Thank you" I say

"Your grace" they smile and curtsy. And with that they leave

ugh I hate that title. If I had my choice, the only thing they would call me is Caroline. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the princess, but you can't change your blood. Plus if I wasn't the only heir of this Kingdome. If want to be able to help this Kingdome and make sure we will never go to a war, this will be a peaceful country under my rule. Mama has told me about the wars that have happened in the past, and the lives we lost. I want to make sure we don't lose anybody.

Once im in the warm water, I go into the peaceful mood, that I can only enter when im in a warm bath or when im reading a good book. I wash my hair, and body. Once im all clean and smelling fresh I head back into my room to get changed into my nightgown. In the middle of changing

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in please." I call out

luckily I have one of those dressing privacy screens.

"One moment please." I say

when im finished and I pull on my robe, I turn the corner to see who is in my room.

"Hello your grace, sorry for the intrusion. But your mother asked me to tell you to write a letter to lord Damon Salvatore explaining your choice."

"okay thank you." I finish with a smile

she doesn't leave which is odd. They always leave when I say thank you.

"Im I excused your grace."

"oh yes please do go, sorry."

She curtsy's and leaves. Oh weird they never asked if they had been excused before.

Oh no, I forgot. Mama and father told me that once I choose someone my status is upgraded. But how could I remember when I was barely in my right mind when they told me.

I grab on of the oil lamps and head over to my desk. Pulling out some of my yellow scented paper and my green ink pen. Before I start writing I can help but bring the paper up to my nose to smell it. Mmm I love the smell of gardens whether it's the perfume stuff, or smelling an actual garden.

Once im done admiring the paper. I set to work on my letter to Damon.

What on earth should me write- oh hello Damon because Klaus is not going to accept my proposal and my mother almost made me marry Tyler and the only reason I can get out of that marriage. Is to choose you.

My mother would have a field date if I ever sent a letter like that. So I end up just sending a quick simple letter.

_Dear Damon  
as you probably know, I had to pick a male suitor from the gathering that took place. I know we never really talked, but I would like to offer a proposal. Not a marriage proposal but a dating proposal to see if we can work out. I would be very grateful if you accept this proposal._

love  
Princess Caroline  
  
**Damon's POV**

I wake up, cocooned in my feather blankets. Oh how I don't want to get up, but I know breakfast will be served soon. And if I don't show up mother will probably send out a search party.

Once im dressed and sitting at the breakfast table with my family, my mother brings something up.

"Damon a letter has come in for you." she smiles when she hands the slip of paper to me

I take a look at the envelope. It seems like a normal letter, but the one thing that catches my attention is the royal seal stamped on the wax that encloses the envelope.

Curiosity gets the better of me. When I open it, I see that it's from the princess.

_Dear Damon  
as you probably know, I had to pick a male suitor from the gathering that took place. I know we never really talked, but I would like to offer a proposal. Not a marriage proposal but a dating proposal to see if we can work out. I would be very grateful if you accept this proposal._

love  
Princess Caroline  
  
she chose me, I can't believe it the princess chose me.

**(AN: sooo what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Gahh sometimes I wish I could see you read it, so I can see your guys reaction. So because I cant see you, please review it honestly means so much to know what you guys think. That's it for now ill try to update soon. Love you!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damon's POV**

My family was still sitting there waiting for an explanation on what the letter said. I still can't believe it, she chose me. Im honestly so happy, I can barely contain the joy that is spreading through me.

"Damon my boy what does it say. "my father asks

"the princess has asked me to return to the palace, and has offered a relationship proposal. "

It takes them a while to let the news set in. after about 30 maybe 40 seconds my mother leaps up from her chair and starts to have what I like to call a "happy dance".

"the princess has chosen my son for a husband, oh my lord my son. My son I cant believe it." She shrieks

"well done Damon, looks like you made a good impression on her grace." My father nods with a smirk.

" congrats brother." Stefan says in a hushed tone.

Stefan's reply causes' me to stop and think. Was he not happy for me. I make a note to myself to ask him sometime in the near future.

Part of me wonders why the princess chose me, I mean we never even spoke to each other. How in earth did my name pop into her head when she made her choice. God why do I always do this to myself, whenever I meet a girl and one of us has stronger feelings for the other. I always do this to myself, I question everything and fuck up any chance I have of happiness. But not this time im not going to over think this. Im going to make her happy.

_WE _will be happy.

I excuse myself from the table, completely forgetting about my breakfast. Once im out of the dinning hall, I head for my room to write a letter back to the princess. I know this is going by quickly, but I don't care. I know in my heart this is the right thing to do.

**Caroline's POV**

(2 weeks later- Damon's arrival at the palace)

When I received Damon's reply to my letter, I could not contain the happiness that spread from my toes to the top of my head. If it wasn't for Damon I would be greeting Tyler today. Damon arrived with his parents as well as his brother Stefan.

"Well come back lord and lady Salvatore, were so pleased you excepted our daughters invite back to the palace." My father greets them. Once again were back in the throne room.

"We're glad you extended the invitation, your grace. We're all very pleased that our son made a good impression to you." Lord Salvatore responds. But when he mentions 'good impression' I immediately look at Damon, who from what I can see is doing the same.

"right why don't we let these too wander the garden, while the parents have some tea. Stefan is there anything you would like to do." Mama says with her head held high like a true queen of Mystic falls **(AN: I realized I never mentioned were they lived. I thought that I should probably do that.) **

"um may I please help your servant's tend the horse's your majesty, I love horse's and I wouldn't mind helping around."

"im sure they would love the help Stefan, I to love horse's but almost never have time to help tend to them." It's true, I know it isn't right for a lady of my station to be getting her hands dirty with the horse's. But mama does sometimes let me have some fun doing what I love, something about it making myself a women of love.

Stefan nods and one of our maids leads him down to get him changed and lead him to the stables. Mama and Father lead the Salvatore's to the court yard for tea. Which left Damon and I alone to fend for ourselves. We stand awkwardly in the room until thankfully Damon breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"would you care for a stroll through the gardens, your grace." He spoke while extending his hand.

"Caroline please, and yes that would be lovely." I respond while placing my hand into his.

**(AN: hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you guys thought. In the next chapter it will JUST be the garden scene, with them getting to know each other. Anyways love you guys ill post as soon as I can)**


End file.
